cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodesia
Rhodesia is a growing, developing, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rhodesia work diligently to produce Fish and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Rhodesia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Rhodesia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Rhodesia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rhodesia has no definite position on free speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Rhodesia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Territory The nation of Rhodesia claims what is historically known as Northern Rhodesia, in modern times known as Zambia. The capital of the country resides in Livingstone, the historical site of the colonial capital of Northern Rhodesia, on Victoria Falls. Rhodesia gained its independence from Transvaal on December 2. History Independence Northern Rhodesia had made previous attempts at independence before the founding of the Republic of Rhodesia. A Neo-Franzharian state had at one point taken governance over the area but was later reabsorbed into Transvaal. Later, a nation known as the Seventh Reich also split from Transvaal, also being short lived. In recent days, a man known as General Rhodes began rallying Rhodesian nationalists in a more concentrated effort for sovereignty. After a conference in the old colonial capital of Livingstone on Victoria Falls, it was decided that Northern Rhodesia would petition Transvaal for independence as the Republic of Rhodesia. Transvaal would soon agree and the Republic of Rhodesia was born on December 2, 2009, with full recognition of sovereignty on December 3, 2009. Re-annexation by Transvaal Nation deleted on March 16, 2010 After 25 days of government inactivity and anarchy casused as a result of the Second Unjust War, the Republic of Transvaal invaded Rhodesia on the morning of March 16, 2010 and re-annexed Rhodesia as per their independence agreement, becoming a province of the Republic of Transvaal. Dates *'December 1, 2009-' Northern Rhodesia sues for independence from Transvaal as the Republic of Rhodesia. *'December 2, 2009-' Transvaal recognizes Rhodesian independence. Both nations sign an independence agreement and General Rhodes is named Acting-President. *'December 3, 2009-' The Republic of Rhodesia gains official recognition of sovereignty as outlined in the Rhodesian Independence Charter. Rhodesia joins Nordreich, an alliance on the Black Sphere. *'December 7, 2009-' Edward Dawson of the Rhodesian National Party wins the first elections for Prime Minister of Rhodesia *'December 8, 2009-' Edward Dawson begins his term as Prime Minister. Dawson appoints campaign opponents Hendrik Vermaak and Annelie van der Berg to the positions of Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of the State Respectively. The name of Lusaka is changed to Victoria. *'December 9, 2009-' General Rhodes, with the approval of the Senate and Prime Minister, signs into law the National Morals Safeguard Act, a set of right-wing laws. It was met with widespread support from the civilian populace. *'December 13, 2009-' Governor General Johnathan Dawkins of the Lusaka Province holds a referendum to change the name of the city and province to Victoria, which was successful, renaming Rhodesia's largest city Victoria. *'March 16, 2010-' Rhodesia collapsed after 25 days of anarchy and government absence. Transvaal invaded and re-annexed the nation as a province of the Republic. Government Executive Branch *'President-' General Rhodes (RNP) *'Prime Minister-' Edward Dawson (RNP) *'Minister of Foreign Affairs-' Hendrik Vermaak (RCP) *'Minister of the State-' Annelie van der Berg (RNP) *'Minister of Commerce and Trade-' George Camden (RNP) *'Minister of Education-' Harold Dresden (RNP) *'Minister of National Security-' Benjamin Rothinfeld (RNP) *'Minister of Energy, Natural Resources, and Conservation-' Christiaan Jansen (RCP) *'Minister of Intelligence-' Ian Langston (RCP) *'Minister of Religion-' Dietrich Serfontein (RCP) *'Minister of Labour and Industry-' Ryan McCoy (RNP) *'Minister of Native Affairs-' Harold Rawlins (RNP) *'Governor General of the Victoria (Lusaka) Province-' Johnathan Dawkins Legislative Branch and Political Parties The Legislative Branch of the Republic of Rhodesia is composed of a unicameral legislature named the Senate, where political parties campaign against each other for the majority. The majority is currently held by the Rhodesian National Party, with the Rhodesian Conservative Party coming in second, albeit with considerably less seats. The three main political parties in Rhodesia are the Rhodesian National Party, the Rhodesian Conservative Party, and the Rhodesian Democratic Party. Judicial Branch *All other positions currently vacant. Elections are scheduled for December 3, 2009, to coincide with the official recognition of sovereignty by the 'Independence of Rhodesia' charter. Ambassadors Rhodesian Ambassadors Abroad *'To Transvaal-' Winston Cunningham *'To Transvaal (Rhodesian Province)-' Burton Greenwall *'To Tahoe-' Henry Thompson *'To Diadochoi-' Gregory Thomas *'To Repubblica Italiana-' Jan van der Hausen *'To Hanseatic League/Promised Land-' Johnathan Smith *'To Cascade-' James Worthington *'To Drakoria-' Richard Jackson *'To Uberstein Empire-' Theodore Finch *'To Cochin-' Ethan Raleigh *'To Arctica-' Albert Harper *'To Polish Republic-' Fulton Cadby *'To Marscurian empire-' Blake Quinn *'To Disparu-' Michael Wright *'To The Kingdom of Light-' Vincent Cartwright Foreign Ambassadors Within Rhodesia *'From Transvaal-' Willem Coetzee *'From Tahoe-' William Nolan *'From Diadochoi-' Ian Kebran *'From Repubblica Italiana-' Stefano Di Natale *'From Hanseatic League/Promised Land-' Amyah Wallace *'From Sarnungian Republic-' Vacant *'From Cascade-' Hans Meister *'From Drakoria-' Giorgi Mikheil *'From Uberstein Empire-' Pirjo Koskela *'From Cochin-' Dr. Fahad Abdul Majeed *'From Arctica-' Jean-Michel Bouvier *'From Polish Republic-' Jane Kennedy *'From Marscurian empire-' Blank Blankington *'From Disparu-' Seth Springs *'From The Kingdom of Light-' Oscar Mbeche National Symbols File:Flag of Rhodesia.svg|Flag File:Coat of arms of Rhodesia.svg|Coat of Arms National Holidays *December 2- Rhodesian Independence Day Rhodesian Armed Forces The Rhodesian Armed Forces are the combined forces of the Rhodesian military, including the Rhodesian Ground Forces, the Rhodesian Special Air Service (Rhodesian SAS), the Rhodesian Air Force (RAF), and the Rhodesian Navy. Currently, Rhodesia does not posses any aircraft or naval vessels, so the positions of General of the Air Force and Admiral of the Navy are vacant. The branches are merely ceremonial at the moment but will be fully functioning as Rhodesia develops. The current number of soldiers enlisted in the Rhodesian Armed Forces stands at 1,125. Rhodesian Ground Forces The Rhodesian Ground Forces currently comprise 5,125 troops in total. Most are stationed around the capital of Livingstone. The Rhodesian Ground Forces have yet to face an opponent or fight a war. *2,000 Troops deployed in Livingstone *1,250 Troops deployed in Victoria Lusaka Rhodesian Special Air Service The Rhodesian SAS are the elite of the Rhodesian Armed Forces. They are tasked with special operations missions and have superior training and equipment at their disposal when compared to the Rhodesian Ground Forces. There are currently 125 enlisted soldiers in the Rhodesian SAS. *525 SAS deployed in Livingstone *500 SAS deployed in Victoria Lusaka Selous Scouts The Selous Scouts are an all-volunteer group within the Rhodesian Armed Forces. The Scouts are responsible for counter-terrorism and armed reconaissance warfare in the Rhodesian bush. They are some of the most highly trained soldiers in the Rhodesian Armed Forces. They are trained in all manners of survival within the bush and are extremely good at tracking and remaining hidden. *500 Selous Scouts deployed in the interior of the country *350 Selous Scouts deployed at the borders Rhodesian Armed Forces Command *'Supreme Commander of the Rhodesian Armed Forces-' Major-General Bruce Campling *'Commander of the Rhodesian Ground Forces-' General Thomas Wighton *'Commander of the Rhodesian Special Air Service-' General Walter Reid *'Commander of the Selous Scouts-' Lieutenant Colonel Ronald Reid-Daly *'Commander of the Rhodesian Air Force-' General Randolph Jackson *'Commander of the Rhodesian Navy-' Admiral George Calhoun *As of right now General Randolph Jackson and Admiral George Calhoun are merely figureheads. Their current purpose is to advise on plans to expand their fields in the future. Standard Infantry Equipment *G3 *AK-47 *Dragunov SVD *RPD Light Machine Gun *MP5 Demographics *'Rhodesians (Anglo-Descent)-' 8,268 *'Native Africans-' 2,524 *'Afrikaner-' 1,242 Improvements *'Factories (5)-' Livingstone, Victoria Lusaka (4) *'Harbor-' Livingstone the Zambezi River *'Banks (3)-' Livingstone, Victoria Lusaka, Ndola *'Labor Camps (1)' Notable Businesses and Corporations in Rhodesia Source Manufacturing Source Manufacturing is based out of Lusaka, Rhodesia. *'CEO-' Franklin Parr *'Products-' Microchips Southern Africa Luxury Southern Africa Luxury is a furnishings and decor company based out of Livingstone, Rhodesia. They manufacture hand-crafted furnishings including desks, chairs, wardrobes, sofas, tables, etc. In addition, they also produce many different types of decor, including mounts, fans, decorative pieces for tables and desks, clocks, wall decorations (such as posters, signs, paintings, etc.), clothing, and more. *'CEO-' Richard Harrison *'Products-' Luxurious Furnishings and Decor Category:Nations Category:Nations of Africa Category:English-speaking nations Category:Rhodesia